


You're All The Way Over There

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Prince x Virgil, Princxiety, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: Virgil had a normal life, working at Barnes and Noble, living in a simple apartment, the usual.Roman lived an exciting life, getting up early to work on the hit show Fake Diamonds, and living in a penthouse, the best.





	1. Chapter 1

"That'll be one fifty please." Virgil spoke with a small smile. The lady in front of him placed a dollar and fifty cents on the counter.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day." Virgil said before releasing a sigh. He rubbed his face and slammed his head against the cash register.

"Geez Virge! Calm down!" Virgil stood straight turning to the masculine voice. Next to Virgil stood his coworker of two years.

"I'm never calm Nick!" Virgil cried out sitting on the stool behind Nick. He watched Nicks movements as he tried to calm himself. As someone with anxiety calming down was hard, especially when you were under immense pressure.

 _'In, hold, out. In, hold, out.'_ He repeated this process until his heart beat calmed and he went back to helping.

"I can take the next customer!" The fake smile on his face returning as a child came running to him. The child looked scared and on the verge of a panic attack.

"Do you need help kid?" Virgil leaned down to listen to the kid better. The kid's eyes were glossy as he opened his mouth only to release a whimper.

Virgil went around the counter and squatted in front of the child. "What's wrong kid?" Again all the child did was whimper before he soon started spilling tears.

Virgil picked up the child and took him to the Starbucks in the Barnes and Noble. Virgil bought a cookie and gave it to the child. The boy only looked at the cookie before back at Virgil.

Virgil let a small smile go. "Go on, I got it for you." Virgil said as he watched the boy inspect the cookie. The boy bit down on the cookie lighting up as he did so. After the boy finished the cookie he had calmed down a significant amount.

The boy sniffed "Thank you," the boy said a smile on his features. Virgil nodded "it was no problem kid. So can you tell me what happened?" The boy nodded looking up to meet Virgil's eyes.

"My mommy left me here. She was drunk and she left with a guy I didn't know. She said I could find my way home. But I don't know my way home. I came in here hoping I could call someone." The boy finished staring at the dark wood table, tracing the patterns on it.

"I'll call for you." Virgil said angry at how this boy's mother just left him alone. The boy nodded reaching into his pants pocket and taking out a mini book. Virgil took the book and dialed the first number into his phone.

The first number was labeled mommy. Virgil held the phone to his ear and watched the boy walk around the small Starbucks.

Three rings went by before a raspy voice answered. "If this is Patton I'm gonna-"

Virgil interuppted her "yes hello, this is Virgil from Barnes and Noble. Your little boy is here looking for you." Virgil waited for a response.

The woman chuckled a bit "jesus that kid is a pain in the ass. Just I don't know leave him outside I'll be there around seven." Virgil looked at the time on the clock 3:09 pm.

Virgil grinded his teeth "is there anyway you can pick him up now?" The women again chuckled before answering no and saying horrid things that should be said about a child. Virgil hung up the call searching the mini book. All names that were written were crossed out all except one.

It's label unreadable as he dialed the number. This time instead of having to wait the person picked up after the first ring.

"Yellow!" A preppy voice spoke.

Virgil took a deep breath "yes this is Virgil from Barnes and Noble, we have a little boy here who's mother won't pick him up." The voice on the other end gasped before yelling out "Thomas!"

The little boy must've heard and ran over. "Yes?" Virgil looked at the phone and lowered it to the boy. Virgil could hear a bit of the man's screaming before the little boy bursted into tears.

"Papa! Papa! I'm scared! Please! I need you!" The boy, Thomas, pleaded into the phone. The boy whimpered yes into the phone before handing it back to Virgil.

"I'll be there for Thomas in a little bit!" The man hung up quickly. Virgil looked down at the sobbing boy and picked him up taking him to the kids section of Barnes and Noble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story that I just needed to start! And seeing as I'm ot getting any ideas on how to continge my other stories I just decided to do this.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Virgil had to return to work, his break being spent with Thomas. However Thomas didn't want to leave Virgil's side, so Virgil took Thomas with him. Thomas sat behind the counter helping customers while Thomas said have a good day to them.

It was four nearing five when a man in a light blue shirt and gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders ran in. The man had apparently been crying as his eyes were glossed over. The man looked around the store rapidly before spotting Nick and running to the counter.

"My son! I got a call and my son, Thomas!" The man spoke to Nick, who in turn apologized and said he didn't know where his son was. The man groaned before Virgil spoke "Patton?" The man jumped up and turned to meet Virgil's eyes.

"You know!" The man ran over to Virgil, tears already spilling from his eyes. Virgil smiled and went around the counter gesturing for Patton to follow. They walked to the break room where Thomas sat reading books. Virgil flinched when the man gasped the boys name and ran over to him.

The boy immediately flung out of his seat and to his dad. The two hugged crying and smiling. "Papa! Oh papa! I was so scared!" Thomas cried into Patton's shoulder as Patton squeezed him just a bit tighter. Virgil smiled at the display and turned to leave but was stopped.

"Wait! Sir!" Patton stood up his son in his arms. "I just can't thank you enough. Uh....can I take you out somewhere as a thank you?" Virgil stood quiet a bit shocked before shaking his head. 

"You don't ne-" 

"I insist! Please." Patton pleaded, Thomas soon pleading with his dad. Vigil sighed and checked his watch. His shift was over so why not.

>>>>>

Virgil sat in front of Patton and Thomas at an ice cream parlor. Patton spoke up "So I didn't catch your name before." 

"Oh it's Virgil, Virgil Sands." 

Patton smiled and looked down at Thomas, who was eating his ice cream sundae. Virgil didn't want to pry, but then at the same time he just needed to know.

"If you don't mind me asking Patton, why was Thomas' mother so...rude?" Virgil asked Patton who in turn tensed up. "Uh you don't have to an-" Again Patton cut him off. 

"No it's fine I just despise that woman. We decided to divorce not long after Thomas turned four. I wanted to take Thomas with me to Bakersfield, but that woman did anything and everything to take me down." Patton sighed before taking a sip of his drink.

"That woman won in court. I knew she wouldn't take care of Thomas so I tried my best to go around every so often, but she did everything to keep me away. I knew from the very beginning that she would waste all the money on men, alcohol, and cigarettes. I knew it." Virgil bit his lip noticing how glossed over Patton's eyes were. 

Virgil reached don't taking Patton's hand into his. "You know she did this proving how incapable she is of taking care of Thomas." Patton held onto Virgil's hand tighter. Tears now streaked down Patton's pale face clearly upset about how things went. 

Patton cried and cried and Virgil let him, because he of all people knew a good cry would help. Thomas abandoned his ice cream hugging his father with all his might. Then Thomas spoke "Papa...I want to live with you." Patton immediately let go of Virgil and hugged Thomas.

"I'll make sure you come with me Thomas, don't worry." Patton said hugging the little figure a bit tighter.

>>>>>  
Virgil yawned and opened his apartment door slamming it shut. "Today was just too much work." Virgil said to himself as he slipped off his comverse. 

Virgil walked down the little hall that led into the living room and turned on the light. He threw himself onto the couch and turned on the tv watching whatever was on. 

Virgil told himself he'd relax for the remainder of the day, but he just couldn't help but think back to Patton. He knew the man would be fine, but Virgil insisted on giving Patton his number, just in case he needed help. Virgil stood up and walked to the kitchen retrieving a bottle of Arizona. 

Virgil turned to walk back to the couch, but was halted by his phone. A ding erupted from the speaker meaning he had gotten a notification. Virgil unlocked his phone and opened the text.

[Unknown number] hey there kiddo! Just wanted to say thank you for today again.

[You] Patton? 

[Unknown number] well yeah! Duh! Thought it'd be obvious! XD

[You] Oh yeah sorry, just wanted to make sure and all. Sorry.

Virgil found himself grinning and changed the name to Patton's number.  

[Patton] don't apologize kiddo! It's normal! Anyway! I was wondering if you wanted to join my friend Logan and I for dinner tomorrow?

[You] Oh uh can I get the time?

[Patton] ah right! It'll be at 6 at Maple Night! 

Virgil thought for a moment he was anxious about this, but he did want to see Patton again.

[You] sure, I'll see you there.

[Patton] YAAAAY! I'm excited! I'll see you tommorrow then kiddo!  :D

Virgil put his phone down and smiled a bit. He bit his lip hoping this didn't end badly. Virgil was one to get anxious easily, but around Patton he hardly got anxious. Virgil smiled once more laying across the couch with a pleased sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All if you can, can you check my tumblr and instagram out? I feel selfish for asking, but I write a lot and feel like you all would like it. 
> 
> My tumblr is: ready1set2die3 
> 
> My instagram is: ready1set2die3
> 
> I've changed instagram and tumblr because my friends follow me in both and I'd rather not have them ready all the things I write. But please check them out. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later gators!


End file.
